Naruto Couples Quicksand Collection
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: This Is a collection of Naruto Couples In Sticky and Sinking Situations, Rated M for Lemons, some may be Lemons some will not.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Couple Quicksand Collection

Introduction

 **So this Is a collection of Naruto couples getting stuck In quicksand.**

 **There will be two endings for each pairing, one a bad ending and one a good ending.**

 **When the situation starts the story will be ending at a certain point where the ending will start.**

 **Some of them maybe mature and have Lemons so be warned.**

 **I hope you enjoy these pairings and quicksand stories.**


	2. NaruSaku, Sinking Love

NaruSaku

Sinking Love

 **Rated NL for No Lemons, there are no lemons for this story.**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review and I hope you Enjoy.**

Team 7 were at their usual spot, the training field known as "Traning Ground 7".

All three members were tied to posts.

The one on the right post Is Sasuke Uchiha, he had duck ass hair, fair skin, black eyes. Wearing a blue dark T-shirt, white shorts, blue ninja sandals, white arm pads with a bit of blue striping and a Konoha headband on his forehead.

The one on the left post Is Haruno Sakura, she had fair skin, Green Jade eyes, Pink short neat hair. Wearing blue ninja sandals, a T-shirt type of dress, and a Konoha headband on her head like one of those things girls put to prevent their hair blocking their vision (Note: I have no Idea what those things are called, sorry).

The one In the middle was Naruto Uzumaki, he had blond spiky hair, tanned skin, blue Cerulean eyes and whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks. He wore a baggy bright orange Jumpsuit, with the shoulders dark blue, aswell as orange pants, wearing blue ninja sandals and a Konoha headband on his forehead.

The one In front of them was reading an orange book called "Icha Icha Paradise", with his other hand In his pockets, his name was Hatake Kakashi, he had spiky white grey hair pointing towards the right, fair skin and black eyes. He wore a Jounin uniform, a Konoha headband on his fore head, slumping down over his right eye, wearing a ski mask to cover his mouth and nose.

With Kakashi's lazy eye, he looked away from the book and towards the students.

"You really don't know the term teamwork don't you?" Kakashi Asked, knowing what his students might say

"IT WAS SASUKE-TEME'S FAULT! HE WAS THE ONE THAT RUINED THE BATTLE PLAN!" Naruto Shouted In Rage

"SHUT IT NARUTO-BAKA! DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN'S PLAN! IT WAS YOU THE ONE THAT RUINED IT BY ATTACKING KAKASHI SENSEI HEAD ON!" Sakura Shouted In Rage

"Hn, losers." Sasuke Said, Annoyed by the two

"Actually your all to blame. Naruto, you decided to abandon bot Sakura and Sasuke to fight me to the bells, charging me with the Rasengan, I easily deflected It not because of my speed, but because of your attitude. Sakura, you didn't try and convince Naruto to stay with the plan and Instead gone after Sasuke. Sasuke…., To be honest you were kinda the worse, as you decided to abandon both Sakura and Naruto. What do you all have to say for yourselves?" Kakashi Asked

"We're sorry." Naruto Replied

"We should know better." Sakura Replied

"We should get rid of Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke Replied

That made Naruto Angry and Sakura Heartbroken, to hear that from their teammate.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TEME?!" Naruto Demanded, Anger In his voice

"SHUT IT NARUTO! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura Screamed, making Naruto wide eyes, hearing that from somebody who Just got hurt

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi Shouted, With that said he threw three Kunais at them, but the Kunais hit next to them, chopping the rope setting free the three Genins

"Now as I was saying, you all have to learn the meaning of teamwork, for now take a break, I'll be waiting till that brains of yours finally functions." Kakashi said, before walking away, reading his book

"Hn….., Such a waste of time." Sasuke Said quietly before walking away

"HEY TEME! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Naruto Demanded, Sasuke stopped and turned towards Naruto

"To get away from you two. Just looking at the two of you makes me feel sick." Sasuke Replied, In a uncaring manner

"Why do you always have to be so mean Sasuke-Teme, can't you learn to accept us?" Naruto Asked, trying to convince Sasuke

"Accepting you losers would be a complete waste of time." Sasuke Replied

"See Naruto, who would want to accept you anyway, while everyone In the village would Just Ignore you." Sakura Said, this had made Naruto heartbroken from hearing this from Sakura

"You're a loser aswell Sakura, no, you're weak, ever since the Chunin Exams you said that It was Naruto's fault that we almost died, but It was yours, your weak, your stupid and got to be the worst Kuniochi I have ever met In my life, If I wasn't the last of my clan I would've killed myself a long time ago rather than spend my time with you, you pathetic excuse of a Kuniochi." Sasuke Said, Which made Sakura at the edge of tears

"Wha…., What? Sauske-Kun…, Why would you say that?" Sakura Asked, tearing up with a sad voice

"Because….., you're annoying." Sasuke Replied, which made Sakura about to cry, Naruto was not Angry but Furious with Sasuke

Naruto did the one thing that could only make him feel a little better…, he punched Sasuke on the face, knocking him down towards the ground.

PUNCH!

"SHUT THE HELL UP TEME! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN! IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL-!" Naruto Could not finish the sentence as he was punched In the face by a very Angry Sakura

PUNCH!

"BAKA! DON'T YOU EVER DARE PUNCH SASUKE-KUN AGAIN!" Sakura Screamed With Rage

"Bu…., But Sakura-Chan…..," Naruto tried to talk, but he was too heartbroken to even speak

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL NARUTO! I LIKE SASUKE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE! HECK YOU'D BE DOING THE WHOLE VILLAGE A FOVOUR BY DYING! NO ONE WANTS YOU! NO ONE EVER WANTS YOU! YOU'RE STUPID! ANNYOING! AND YOU ARE A JOKE OF A NINJA! WHO WOULD EVER CARE ABOUT YOU!" Sakura Shouted

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura Finished, by then she had Just realised what she'd said to Naruto, Instantly a wave of Guilt rammed through her body like being ran over by a car

Sakura was about to say something, her face turning to sadness, when Naruto decided to walk away, she could tell he had a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" Sakura Called, she grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to stop him, only to be brushed off by Naruto, who then ran away

"NARUTO!" Sakura Called again, this time she could feel tears coming out her eyes

"Hn…., Serves the loser right for getting In my way." Sasuke Said, which made Sakura In the Inside mad at him

"you did the right thing driving that Idiot away, now we can succeed the bell test without him, Just stay out of my way." Sasuke Said, Sakura growled In Anger

With Surprise she did the one thing no one could've ever thing of she would do…., She punched Sasuke In the face.

PUNCH!

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE!" Sakura Screamed In Rage, tears forming In her eyes, surprisingly she didn't put "Kun at the end of his name

With that said, she ran towards Naruto to apologise to him for what she had said to him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's sleeves were soaked wet In his tears, he cried for at least five minutes now. It finally stopped, he was walking In the forest, he didn't know where was going, but he didn't care, If It makes Sakura happy that she never sees him again that's all Naruto needs to do for her.

He knew she was right, no one ever cared about him, and never will. People will always call him a "Demon", they will always beat him, hurt him, Insult him and abandon him when he needs help the most.

" _She's right, It's better that I die. I'd be doing the whole village and myself a favour._ " Naruto thought to himself

By then he started to feel something on the ground, he Ignored It and kept on walking. The more Naruto walked the harder It was to move his legs, he felt something wet and muddy consume his feet, soon he couldn't walk anymore, as he could feel that both his feet were trapped like cement.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Naruto, as he looked down to see only his legs with no feet, his feet were already consumed by the ground

Naruto grabbed his right leg and pulled It with a bit of strength put Into It. As he pulled his leg he started to sink deeper and deeper until her was about a knee high. He stopped his small struggle and realised what sort of mess he'd gotten Into now.

"Quicksand." Naruto Said Quietly, with a hint of fear In his voice

Naruto was about to find a way to get out of this mess, however he remembered what Sakura said. This was his chance to die, If the village wants him to die they would want him to die with a suffering death, he can't think of anything more suffering than drowning. But to Naruto, drowning won't be an Issue. He decided to let the quicksand take him.

Naruto remembered every word Sakura said to him.

" _Don't worry Sakura-Chan….., I'll leave your life soon._ " Naruto thought to himself, as he sae the quicksand taking him In

(With Sakura)

Sakura's legs were tired from running, she took some thought about Naruto.

" _I didn't mean what I said…, But for some reason I feel terrible, let's see…, Why does Naruto care for me so much…, I mean the day we met we were Just friends and-._ " Sakura was cut off as she Just remembered the day the two met

(Flashback, four years ago, Location, Somewhere In the forest)

A young nine year old Naruto was Just walking through the woods, he wanted to be left alone for a while. He had enough of the Villagers glares and beatings, he never knew why they did all that stuff to him at all.

He was Just wearing dark green trousers, dark sandals, a blue shirt, under a orange vest.

While walking he soon heard someone screaming, someone In distress and someone who sounds like a girl.

"HELP!" Someone screamed, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Someone Screamed again

Naruto quickly replied, "I'M COMING!" He Shouted, before running to the location of the voce

(With Someone)

The person who was In trouble seemed to be sinking In some sort of muddy substance. About a chest deep.

That someone was about the age of eight years old, gender woman, with pink long hair reaching to her shoulders, wearing a red short sleeved dress and sandals. She had Green Jade eyes and fair skin. She was Sakura.

Sakura was crying, she sank up to her chest In this some muddy substance known as quicksand. She tried getting out only to make things worse, she called someone for help but they never came, she knew there was no way out, ths was the end, she gave up calling for help. Her arms floating on the quicksand surface, she was prepared to die, she would have to say goodbye to her mom, her friends and her family, she was never goanna get out of this situation.

"Please…, don't want to die….,." Sakura Whispered, tears streaming down her eyes

That's when she saw a hand given to her, she looked up to see Naruto, giving his hand to her.

"GRAB MY HAND HURRY!" Naruto Ordered, before Sakura nodded and grabbed his arm with both of her arms

Soon, Naruto started pulling her out of the quicksand, he used every ounce of strength he had to pull the young Kuniochi out of the quicksand. He crunched his teeth In struggle, pulling the hardest he can to save Sakura. Inch by Inch slowly, Sakura was raised from the quicksand, till she was now completely out of the substance.

As soon as she was pulled out, both Sakura and Naruto collapsed on each other, with Sakura on his chest.

The two continued to breathe heavily for a few minutes before Naruto got up.

"Hey…., Are you okay?" Naruto Asked, concerned for Sakura, before giving his hand to her to help her up to her feet

Sakura was blushing lightly before answering, "Uhhh…, yes I'm okay." She Replied

Naruto Just softened his look, he was relieved that this little young girl was okay.

He pulled Sakura up, before admiring her beautiful face she had. He had never seen a beautiful girl like her before. Sakura realised that Naruto was blushing lightly of her looks, but didn't mind at all, she was Just happy that for once In a while, boys would love her for her looks, not her clan or anything.

After a moment of silence, It was broken.

"Uhhh….., Excuse me? What's your name?" Sakura asked, blushing lightly

"My name? OH! It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm goanna become the next Hokage!" Naruto Announced to her, giving his fox smile to Sakura

Sakura In return smiled lightly back at Naruto, for that smile earlier.

"My name Is Sakura Haruno." She Said

"Sakura? I'll call youuuuuuuuu…., Sakura-Chan, Is that alright?" Naruto Asked, giving her a light smile

Sakura blushed furiously, she was called lots of names like "Bill Board Head" or "Forehead Girl" But never "Sakura-Chan" Before, It made her really happy to hear her name with a "Chan" at the end from a boy near her age than one of the adults.

"Th-Thanks…., Naruto-Kun." Sakura Thanked, while blushing lightly

"Don't mention It Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, before Sakura walked up to him and hugged him, Naruto In return hugged her back, "Hey Sakura-Chan, could I ask a favour from you?" Naruto Asked

"Sure Naruto-Kun." Sakura Accepted

"Cou-Could you be my friend please, I don't have any at all?" Naruto Asked Shyly

"Sure Naruto-Kun, Sure." Sakura Agreed, before they tightened the hug

(End Flashback, Present)

" _I-I….., I remember now, I only agreed to be friends with him so I could get closer to him, I actually….., loved…., Naruto….., What am I saying…., I love Naruto…., Ever since I saw how popular Sasuke was, I wanted that much attention so bad that I removed everything I used to be In order to get to him, that Includes Naruto. I'm such an Idiot, I lost the only person who had ever loved me. I need to set things right, and quickly._ " With a that thought out of the way, Sakura began looking for Naruto, for the first time In years she referred Sasuke to his normal name

Sakura was now desperate, she started to sense Chakra signatures to find Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now a waist deep In Quicksand, he started to twist and turn multiple times In order to Increase the speed of the Quicksand. As he did he began to sink deeper and deeper, but only by Centimetres he sank by.

"Come on! Come on! It's called QUICKsand not SLOWsand!" Naruto Whsipered, Annoyed by the fact that he was sinking much slower than he expected to

Meanwhile he was sinking, Sakura was sensing Naruto's Chakra signatures, the higher they were, the closer she was. She started to run after the signatures, happy that she had finally found her blond teammate.

"NARUTO!" She Screamed Happily

Naruto heard her but shrugged It off, as he paid his attention back at the quicksand pit.

Sakura ran towards Naruto's Chakra Signature till she finally found him, by that stage, she couldn't see him, she looked down only to regret It quickly.

She saw Naruto, a waist deep In quicksand, sinking slowly, meters away from her.

"NARUTO!" Sakura Screamed In fear

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura behind him, he gave her a shocked expression on his face, shocked that she would come here to him Instead of being with Sasuke.

After a small paused moment between the two, Sakura began to rush to look around for something to pull Naruto up with, she a long strong branch that will pull him out, she then grabbed It then gave It to Naruto to hold onto.

"Naruto quick! Grab the branch!" Sakura Said, her voice filled with fear and concern

Naruto however looked at her with confusing eyes, but soon they softened expressing to Sakura that there was nothing to worry about.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan, there's nothing to worry about, It's alright, you won't have to deal with me anymore. It will be Just you and Sasuke." Naruto Said, trying to calm Sakura

However It did not work.

"NARUTO PLEASE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Sakura Shouted, which Shocked Naruto

"Bu-But Sakura-Chan…., Don't you want to be with Sasuke?" Naruto Asked, his eyes widened

"I remembered something Naruto. I remembered the day we met, please I want to be with you. LOVING SASUKE WAS JUST A HUGE MISTAKE!" Sakura Shouted, Naruto had Just realised that she did not put "Kun" at the end of Sasuke's name, After a moment of being shocked, Sakura decided to talk again, "If you want to die then fine! BUT IF YOU DIE I WILL DIE WITH YOU!" Sakura Screamed, before she tried to step In the quicksand, but was stopped by Naruto

"STOP!" Naruto Screamed, before softening his look, to look at Sakura with Shocked eyes, "Sakura-Chan, you remember when we first met do you?" Naruto Asked

All Sakura did was Just nod, with a few tears forming In her eyes.

As soon as he saw this, Naruto Immediately grabbed the stick.

"Sakura-Chan, If I make It out of here, will you…., Go on a date with me?" Naruto Asked, Nervously

"Yeah, I will…, Naruto-Kun." Sakura Replied, which made Naruto smile

"Alright, pull me out quick!" Naruto Ordered as Sakura Smiled back at Naruto, and began pulling him out

Sakura used all the strength she had, clenching her teeth, she struggled to pull her blond teammate out. Unfortunately Naruto by this stage was about a stomach deep In quicksand, making It difficult to pull him put. Sakura still tried and tried but nothing was happening, he was still going down than up, she knew she needed help from Sasuke or Kakashi to save Naruto. But they were gone, they left a while ago and she was stuck there trying to save Naruto's life.

Naruto held on tight, but he knew nothing Isn't working, all of Sakura's struggles were nothing, he was sinking and he knew he would probably not make out of this alive. As an attempt he was going to summon The Toads, or his Shadow Clones, but this was the type of quicksand that takes all of anyone's use of Chakra away, making It's victim helpless until they sink to their endless graves.

Sakura began sweating a but from all the pulling, she was not ready to give up, she was never goanna give up, she would try, try and try until she would pull Naruto out.

"COME ON!" Sakura Growled, while pulling Naruto, within a few seconds, the branch broke In half

SNAP!

Pieces of wood flew everywhere, Sakura fell on her butt while Naruto's weight fell back Into the quicksand.

Sakura quickly got up to see that Naruto had sunk up to his upper stomach In the quicksand.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura Shouted In frustration as she began to panic, looking everywhere to find another branch, unfortunately, there was none, she looked back at Naruto, who had his arms down, floating In the quicksand, she had to find a way quickly to pull him out, "NARUTO HOLD ON!" Sakura Ordered, before continuing her search for another branch

" _There has to be a way to pull him out somehow?!_ " She Thought to herself

Looking at the situation now there was nothing to pull him out with, " _Hrrrrrr!_ " Sakura Growled, she had an Idea, but this would probably be the worst In this situation, but she had to give It a go

"Naruto-Kun! Can you move closer to me?!" Sakura Asked, Worry In her voice

"I-I'll try." Naruto Replied, before moving his legs and paddling In the quicksand like a dog

It was difficult to move his arms and legs, but he could manage to move closer and closer to Sakura. Unfortunately each time he moved would mean another centimetre of quicksand he was up to, also by the time he reached close to the edge of the quicksand, he was stuck at the spot, he could no longer move.

"I can't move! I'm stuck!" Naruto Responded, as he struggled to move closer to Sakura

"Alright! Good!" Sakura said, which confused Naruto

Soon his confusion disappeared as soon as Sakura took a foot In the quicksand, she could feel the shallow part with her feet, she shivered slightly at the cool and cold muck against her right foot. Taking a few short stomps she could tell the ground was strong, she too her left leg In the quicksand to also feel that It was shallow aswell.

Naruto and Sakura were about a meter away.

Sakura leaned forward, reaching her hands for Naruto's.

"Give me your hands!" Sakura ordered, as she struggled to keep her balance In the quicksand

Naruto Just nodded and grabbed her left hand with his right, and her right hand with his left hand. Sakura got a good grip on him and began pulling hard against the quicksand, she struggled to pull Naruto out.

Naruto was raised a centimetres from the quicksand, which made both Naruto and Sakura happy to see that. They continued their struggle until suddenly the ground broke under Sakura's feet.

"AHHH!" Sakura Screamed as she fell Into the quicksand

She was pretty much screwed at this point since she was up to her waist In the quicksand for pulling Naruto.

Sakura quickly grabbed her right leg and tried to pull It out with all of her strength. But unfortunately, It was trapped, and due to her struggles she sank to her chest with her arms out of course. By this stage Naruto was up to his chest as well, so they were pretty much screwed, and at the same level.

The two looked at each other's eyes, with fear In them.

 **(Good Ending)**

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other for a while now, seeing fear In each other's eyes, while their death sentence was creeping up to their chests. They knew this was the end, and that there was no way In stopping It now.

"Naruto-Kun I\Sakura-Chan I." Simultaneously, they both began, but were cut off by each other's outburst

"You first." Naruto Said, giving a comforting smile to Sakura

Sakura however held her head down In shame and sadness before replying, "Naruto-Kun. I Just want to say that I'm…., Sorry, very, very sorry for all that I have done to you." With her free arms Sakura pulled Naruto Into a warm Embrace, hugging him as hard as she can, hanging her head over his left shoulder, "And, *Sob*, Because of me, *Sniff*, We're both going to die together." Sakura cried, before Naruto pulled his arms up, returning the hug to Sakura

"It's alright Sakura-Chan…., I know you didn't mean any of what you said, It's not your fault but mine. If I hadn't been so stupid, then…, We probably would've been on the ground rather than here sinking to our deaths. I'm really sorry." Naruto Apologised

Soon, Sakura pulled her head back and surprised Naruto, by giving him a mouth to mouth kiss with as much passion as she had for him. All of Naruto's fear of her and him dying suddenly disappeared as he was returning the kiss to Sakura, both of them blushed at the sudden action they both took to each other.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to them It lasted for minutes, hours. It was soon broken, as they looked at each other one last time, while the quicksand was creeping up their shoulders.

"Don't be sorry Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, as she pushed her head back to his left shoulder, closing her eyes softly, "I love you….., Naruto-Kun." Sakura Whispered, but loud enough for Naruto to hear, before the quicksand squeezed all of her oxygen out enough to faint the poor girl

"And I love you….., Sakura-Chan." Naruto Whispered Loud enough for Sakura to hear before she fainted with a comforting smile on her face, Naruto did the same before he close his eyes, the last thing he saw was the back of the girl he had loved throughout his entire life

The two were sinking still up to their necks, when suddenly, they stopped?

Out of the bushes, a tall man with grey hair came out. Kakashi was now Identified, he looked down at his two students with his lazy eye, but soon eye smiled them when he saw how comfortable they were with each other.

"Well I guess I better get them out now?" Kakashi Guessed to himself, before Jumping Into the quicksand, only up to his chest, swimming towards Naruto and Sakura like It was a pool or something

It turns out that he set up this trap, It was more or less to be a team work exercise for the three Genins, In case If one of them ever gets stuck In a situation like this, of course It was never meant to kill them but more to teach them a lesson In teamwork.

Kakashi grabbed his two students, flipping them on his shoulders, carrying them out of the quicksand.

"Although this Isn't what I had In mind, I was hoping to see some team work put Into this than a love scene. Isn't that right…., Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, as he turned his eyes behind him to a couple of trees

Behind one of the tress Sasuke came out, smirking with his eyes smirking aswell, with his arms folded up.

Sasuke opened his eyes before replying, "I knew that this was all a trap from the very beginning, I was Just watching to see If these two ever got the Idea."

Kakashi put the two down, both Genins lying next to each other.

"Still….., You could've told." Kakashi said, turning his back against the Two love birds, starring at Sasuke

"Why should I….., It probably would've ruined the moment these two had." Sasuke Said, before walking away, back to the village

"*Sigh* I guess you're right." Kakashi Sighed before following Sasuke, heading back to the leaf village

(Timeskip, A Few Hours Later)

Sakura's eyes lids began to open up slowly, her vision was blurry but only for a few seconds before things began to clear for her, It was the evening, which started to turn dark as she saw the sun half set. She got up, and looked around, next to her she saw Naruto.

She remembered everything that had Just happened today, she sat right next to Naruto, moving him around, trying to wake him up.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, wake up." She said, as Naruto started to groan, before opening his eyes

By the time he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura's worried expression, her hovering over him. Naruto rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before getting up.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…, What happened?" Naruto Asked, and Sakura Just threw herself over at Naruto, embracing him In a warm comfortable hug

"We…., We were about to die In the quicksand remember? I don't know how we made It out alive? But I guess someone must've saved us and left us here?" Sakura Guessed, While Naruto was returning the hug

"I love you Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said Softly

"And I love you too, Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said Softly

The two broke apart and began making out, while the sun was setting.

(Epilogue)

The next day team 7 met with their Sensei, Kakashi told Sakura and Naruto the truth about the quicksand Incident.

Both were a little mad but they didn't mind though, they were Just happy that they could finally express their feelings for each other.

After that Sakura told Sasuke that he was Just a teammate and friend to her now, Sasuke couldn't help but smile that now the last of his fan girls had finally left him alone and realised their true feelings for his blond haired adopted brother.

Ever since that day, Naruto and Sakura had become Konoha's number one couple.

To them, love Is like quicksand, you Just sink In It, and It's very difficult to get out of.

 **(Bad Ending)**

 **What happened If the quicksand trap was real, and not Just an exercise for the team?**

 **What If Sasuke or Kakashi weren't there?**

 **Well, this Is what happens.**

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other's eyes, both had fear In them. They were up to their chests In quicksand, with nothing to save them. The end was for sure for them.

They both had their eyes down In shame and sadness, Sakura was tearing up, and Naruto was ashamed.

"Sakura-Chan I\Naruto-Kun I." They both cut each other off Simultaneously

Naruto and Sakura looked up at each other, Naruto gave Sakura a comforting Smile before Reply, "You first Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto-Kun…., I'm so sorry for all of this." Sakura Apologised, barely holding up the tears coming from her eyes

Naruto Just brought his right hand up, wiping the tears off of her eyes, before Saying, "No, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I was such an Idiot trying to end my life Just for you, I should've thought this through."

At a moment, Sakura Just pushed herself to Naruto, both of their lips connected.

Naruto went wide eyes at this, but soon closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

After a few moments of kissing, the two had to break the kiss, to get one last look at themselves as they noticed the quicksand started to creep over their shoulders. Both of their eyes had a comforting look, gazing Into each other.

"I love, Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said

"I love you too, Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said

Naruto put his forehead against hers, they both closed their eyes gently as the quicksand reached up to their necks.

Soon, both Inhaled some air through their noses, before the quicksand claimed them. They could feel the soggy and softy sludge against their bare skin, soon they felt the quicksand at their closed eyes, when they soon felt It covered their foreheads, and then their heads.

All that remained was a patch of both Blond and Pink hair, before that too sank beneath the quicksand.

Bubbles came from the pit, soon the bubbles were slower and slower, till two had popped, which meant that Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, both died In the pit off quicksand.

(Epilogue)

After a week of disappearance, Tsunadae sent ANBU squads to look for them at the training grounds.

After a while of search one of the squad members were pulled out of quicksand, they came to the theory that the Genins had died there. After getting a Earth user to the area, he managed to bring up to corpses that looked to be Genin, It was recognizable that these two were holding each other tightly, and they were Identified as Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

After the village received news that Naruto died, about only twenty percent of the population celebrated his death, saying It was a great day for the leaf, while the other eighty percent were saddened at the news that their hero had died. Soon Tsunadae Executed the twenty percent out of rage.

Kakashi couldn't help but blame himself for their deaths, he had failed his friends and his Sensei once again.

Tsunadae didn't take this well either, she cursed that necklace she gave to Naruto, It was because of that thing that her adoptive little brother and godson, along with her future apprentice was gone, It took a lot of tears and sake until Tsunadae was calmed down, by an upset Jiraya.

Jiraya was saddened, his student's sacrifice was all for nothing, he had lost his godson, but at least he was finally seen as a hero before he died.

The rookies were all saddened that they lost their friends.

But the people who were the saddest was Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Mrs Haruno.

Gaara had finally met someone who understood his pain, someone who was Just like, someone who had Just died because of some dirt that took him and the girl of his dreams with him.

Hinata cried for days, weeks and months that her love had died, she had never got the chance to confess, to tell him what he meant to her. It took Kiba, Neji, Hanbai, Hiashi, the Hyuga Clan and the rookies along with their Senseis many months to finally stop Hinata from trying to kill herself.

Shikamaru and Choji were really depressed when Naruto died, Choji had gave up on chips and eating a lot till he was thin, every time he Just ate a bag of chips would remind him of his time with Naruto. Shikamaru hardly ever said "Troublesome" at all since Naruto died. In future Shikamaru became The Sixth Hokage, Naruto would never wanted anyone who was corrupt to take the position, In memory for Naruto and Sakura he had their faces sculptures on the Hokage monument.

Mrs Haruno was devastated to hear that her daughter had died, but when Inoichi showed her, her daughters memories, she couldn't help but smile that her last moments were not about suffering, but about happiness, she smiled that her daughter was happy kissing the man she loved at the end.

Ino and Sasuke both were the worst out of the lot though, Sasuke had lost his adoptive brother, while Ino had lost her best friend. Sasuke always stood by Ino's side whenever she got upset. By the time they reached the age 20, Ino had married Sauske and within a year or so they had twins, a boy and a girl.

The boy was named Naruto, for that big smile he first gave to his father, It exactly fitted his adoptive brother. The girl was named Sakura, for her beautiful face, she looked almost exactly like Ino's best friend.

Konohamaru and corps had become very strong Jounins for their boss, Konohamaru was selected to become The Seventh Hokage, he was willing to do It for his boss.

After the death of Naruto and Sakura, the Akatuski hardly located the reformed nine tails, In time the organization collapsed on Itself, very few members had survived.

Orochimaru was hunted down by Sasuke, and soon both Orochimaru and Kabuto had died by his hands.

The death of Naruto and Sakura had changed the lives of everyone around them.

Love Is like quicksand, you get stuck In It, and It's very difficult to get out of.

The End

 **Done!**

 **I know It took me a while to do a short story.**

 **You guys probably don't know but, I had a lot of school work to do, and that distracted me from doing my stories so I was late, sorry.**

 **I had Ideas about doing more stories which I might try In the mere future.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to Read and Review, Thank you.**


	3. SasuHina, Sinking SItuation

SasuHina

Sinking Situation

It's been two and a half years since Sasuke had Joined the ANBU. Two and a half years since Sakura finally started dating Naruto.

Sasuke never really had nay feelings for Sakura, but he had felt lonely when everyone else moved on.

Shikamaru was dating Temari, Tenten was dating Neji, Ino was dating a Leaf Shinobi one year older than her. Even Choji and Lee had dates! But Sasuke was the only one left with no one to date, he was busy working In the ANBU.

Two and a half years ago he tried to flee to Orochimaru, and gain power to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha for killing his Clan. However Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji with the aid of the sand siblings brought him back. Sasuke felt guilty for trying to kill Naruto. HE PUT A CHIDORI RIGHT HROUGH HIS CHEST FOR PETE'S SAKE! But he was forgiven, as It turns out, the curse seal on the back of his neck had forced him to leave, so the Council nor the Hokage didn't punish him. He was forgiven.

But still.

He felt guilty for trying to leave, so he Joined up with the ANBU after the Council and the Hokage themselves had disbanded the team. Kakashi didn't have an Issue with It, he felt guilty for all that has happened to his team because of his mistakes.

During his time as an ANBU, he gained a lot of popularity and trust In the village, he wasn't the only one.

Hinata Hyuga had also Joined.

Why?

Because after the news of Naruto's and Sakura's quicksand Situation, and the two finally dating, Hinata felt broken, she always wanted to be with Naruto, but she knew Naruto and Sakura belonged to each other.

To hide her depression, she Joined the ANBU to get stronger and to hide her depression, she was good at It.

She became known as, "Silent Cat", the ANBU who was great at stealth missions and hand to hand combat styles.

Sasuke was known as, "Blood Crow", for his Sharingan ability, and the one ANBU who took down most of his opponents.

The two had become noticed quite a lot, and were celebrated by their village for their missions.

Buts still, Sasuke felt regret that he was the reason team 7 was disbanded. And Hinata still felt broken after the whole Incident with Naruto and Sakura.

The Uchiha fan club was forgotten, when people moved on.

Sasuke had heard of news of how well Naruto and Sakura were doing, they were one of Konoha's top ninja and best couple of the year.

Sasuke felt alone from that, he never really had anyone one he loved, besides from a certain Hyuga girl, but the difference Is she's a Hyuga, and he's and Uchiha, they don't mix well.

Ever since he noticed her he began to develop some sort of crush for Hinata. He saw her everywhere whenever Sakura and Naruto were dating. She would always spy on them, with her sad face. Those pale eyes that fair skin, and those…. Those….. Medium sized breasts were the favourite features of Sasuke Uchiha had loved about Hinata. He remembered Kakashi saying something about a certain girl he had loved, but never got the chance to confess his feelings about her. Sasuke thought It was time to move on, bedsides, Itachi hasn't been spotted yet.

And Sasuke thought about his Clan. If he wants to resurrect his Clan, he's goanna have to give up revenge at the moment. He realised If Itachi kills him he'll be the last Uchiha, and the one that resurrects the Clan Instead of him. So Sasuke needs someone to bare his children, but he needs someone he loves.

So far, anyone other than Hinata was a complete fail, as Sasuke tried time and time again, but always ended up failing anyway. There wasn't anyone out there like Hinata. She always reminded Sasuke of his mother, she was always so nice and gentle, even though as her status as an Uchiha she was one of the nicest people Sasuke had ever met. Hinata shared all those features of her kindness.

Hinata has been having strange feelings aswell, she's been feeling weird every time she's near Sasuke, even though she knew she had feelings for Naruto. But did she?

Ever since she has been put In a few ANBU teams under Sasuke's leadership, she's been feeling rather weird and funny lately, she realised how much of a caring person Sasuke Is.

After she spoke to Sasuke a few times she has been losing her crush on Naruto, she doesn't In fact love Naruto anymore, she likes Sasuke.

But she's been nervous, Sasuke Is an Uchiha, If she was to confess her feeling to him, he'll Just reject her and hate her. Her Clan and his Clan has a bad history together, they've had wars, battles and duels to prove which DouJutsu Is the best. But of course they never had come to an agreement.

Hinata once read a scroll of one of her ancestor's history.

She was a girl that had loved an Uchiha, but her father never liked the fact her and the Uchiha were dating.

One time she was hunted down by her own Clan, that's when her Uchiha lover had saved her.

They once stumbled upon a mushy substance known as quicksand with no way out.

In the end of the story, It has said that the two never had made It out, but they kissed and loved each other till the end.

For both the Uchihas and Hyugas called It the story of Disgrace, but Hinata likes the story, she liked the fact that one of her ancestors died for her lover, It was the most beautiful stories Hinata has ever heard of.

She continued to remember that story, It was the only one which expressed love with an Uchiha.

After all that had happened to the two they were put on a special mission by Tsunadae the fifth Hokage.

Mysteriously, travellers were disappearing near mud country for no reason. And these travellers were nobles from great clans. Of course It would be too much to send two special trained ANBU to search the are, but fire country and mud country has a bit of a bad history with one another. Tsunadae sees this as an attempt to make a peace treaty between the two countries If Konoha had found out about the nobles sudden disappearance.

 _S-Class Mission_

 _Find the disappearance of the nobles, report back to Konoha_

 _Pay: 5,000 Ryo_

 _Participating In this mission are: Hyuga Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha_

That was a week ago.

After the mission, Sasuke and Hinata found out that the nobles were planning an Coup against the lord of the country. After beating them they were rewarded with the money, and were at the moment walking back towards their village.

(With Sasuke And Hinata)

The two were walking through the forest, with their masks on their sides, and their backpacks on their backs.

"So…. How goes you Clan?" Sasuke Asked, trying to start up a conversation

"My-My Clan? Well… My father already made Hanabi-Nii-Chan…. The heir to the Hyuga Clan…. I-I don't think I'm ready… I-I already demoted y time to ANBU." Hinata Replied, Shyly

"Really." Sasuke Said, "Maybe you're Just not confident enough." Sasuke Said

"Maybe you're right." Hinata Said

As the two were walking, Sasuke had a good sight of Hinata's body. Like any other basic ANBU outfit, Hinata's were tight around her body, revealing her size of her breasts. Sasuke liked Hinata In her shoulder less, sleeveless ANBU outfit, revealing a bit of her skin. Her cat ANBU mask at the right side of her head, revealing her face, since she was a Genin her hair was always cut short, before Hinata allowed her hair to grow long, down to her lower back long.

Since Sasuke started to notice her, he's been having these strange feelings for Hinata he couldn't escape.

Sasuke and Hinata suddenly heard a small noise.

SNAP!

They pulled their Kunais, and prepared for what made that sound.

"Sasuke-Kun, I think we should search the area." Hinata Suggested

"Yes, we should." Sasuke Said

The two ANBU split up, searching In the woods for whatever made that sound.

Hinata used her Byakugan to look everywhere, but there was nothing, she started to look around and around and around, but no sign of anyone. That was until she saw a large stick broken off a tree, and Immediately knew It was the stick.

She turned her Byakugan off.

"SASUKE-KUN! IT'S JUST A STICK!" Hinata Shouted

Hinata started to walk back, that was before she couldn't move her legs, she looked down to she her feet were gone, and that she was trapped In mud.

She tried to move her feet but they were still stuck, she grabbed her right leg and began to pull, only to sink further In each time Hinata pulled.

She was up to her knees, and had realized at that moment.

"Quicksand." Hinata Said Quietly In Fear, as she held all her panic Inside herself

The number one rule In quicksand Is not to move or struggle too hard or you'd sink deeper. So Hinata remained calm, but only till she could figure out a way to get out. She removed her ANBU mask, and threw It at solid ground. She had no use of It now.

She put her hands on top of the surface to make sure that she stay afloat on top.

She still kept on moving her feet to make sure the grip Is loosened.

But no matter how many times Hinata had tried to loosen the grip, she still sank deeper and deeper and deeper.

Now up to her waist Hinata had no choice but to call for help.

"HELP!" Hinata Shouted

(With Sasuke)

" _Why Is It so hard to tell her… Probably because I can't, well I am an Uchiha and she Is a Hyuga. We're both two different people from different Clans yet… I feel for her….. Maybe I should tell her."_ Sasuke Thought

That was when he heard the cries for help by a certain Hyuga.

"HELP! SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata Shouted again

Sasuke heard It, and Immediately ran towards Hinata.

"HINATA! I'M COMING!" Sasuke Shouted

(With Hinata)

Hinata was sinking. Inch by Inch, she wouldn't stop, now up to her breasts.

Hinata laid her arms down In a swimming position, as she laid on her back to make sure the sinking would slow down.

She began breathing heavily In fear as she was scared she may not make It.

That was before Sasuke came by and Immediately saw the sinking Hinata.

"HINATA!" Sasuke Shouted again

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata Shouted In Relief

"Hinata…. What happened?" Sasuke Asked, as he fought a blush, seeing the Hyugas breasts floating In the quicksand

"Ummmmm….. Well…. I got stuck." Hinata Replied, Embarrassingly

"Yeah I see. I'll pull you out." Sasuke Said, as he grabbed his backpack, and took out some rope, "Alright, all I'll do Is throw this rope to you and….. WHAT!" Sasuke Shouted, as he grabbed a very short rope, which was no more but half a meter long

"Ummmmm… Why Is It short?" Hinata Asked

"I thought that this was longer. I must've mistaken It." Sasuke Replied

He then threw It at Hinata, though of course It was hardly at a reachable distance for Hinata to grab. Sasuke knew this would happen, so he decided to try something else.

By tying the rope to a branch, and holding It tightly, Sauske managed to get close enough to Hinata, while stepping In the quicksand.

"Sasuke-Kun…. I can't reach." Hinata Said, as she struggled to reach for Sasuke's hand

"You have to." Sasuke Said, as he struggled to reach for Hinata's hands

They first touch the fingers, then their hands were touched, and Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand.

That was when he struggled to pull her up, as he began pulling hard on the rope to bring himself and Hinata back up.

It was difficult, as he used most of his strength to pull Hinata's, but Sasuke managed to pull Hinata out by little, but that took a lot of Chakra to pull out. Hinata was at least a stomach deep In quicksand now, and Sasuke looked at how he managed to pull Hinata out, and began to Smirk, all he had to do was pull Hinata a little more and she'll be free. Until.

SNAP!

The rope broke off, and Sasuke was then dropped Into the quicksand.

With Hinata and Sasuke at least down to their waist, they looked at each other's eyes, and what they could see was their scared looks, they knew that they couldn't get out, but they had to try. Sasuke looked around all over to see If there was anything he could use to bring himself and Hinata out, but there wasn't. Sasuke realised he held a bot of the rope that broke In his hand, and looked to see If there was anything at a reachable distance.

By then Sasuke and Hinata were down to their chests, and started to sink quickly.

"Sasuke-Kun, are we goanna make It out?" Hinata Asked.

"Of course we are, we Just have to find a way." Sasuke Said.

As Sasuke looked around, he notice he hugged Hinata In a tight grip that made her blush, with Sasuke as well, by then his arms were In the quicksand. Hinata blushed furiously when she felt his arms around her butt. But that disappeared when she felt herself being lifted by Sasuke. She looked down on him to see that she was being raised higher and higher, until the point at which with a full force form Sasuke she was thrown to the edge of the Quicksand, where she pulled herself out quick enough to set herself free, looking back at Sasuke she saw he was a neck deep In Quicksand panicking Hinata had to figure out a way to save Sasuke before he would be claimed by the Quicksand.

Looking at her surroundings, she saw the rope Sasuke tied to the branch, It was still tied to the branch, but she knew It wasn't long enough to reach for Sasuke. That was before she reached Into her backpack, and found another piece of rope, same size of the other, It was a gamble but Hinata managed to tie many knots of the two ropes together, and threw It at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the rope, and Immediately, Hinata started pulling him, with Sasuke doing the same.

"Huuuuuuuuh!" Hinata Groaned, as she kept pulling the rope. The more she pulled the harder It became to break Sasuke out of the Quicksand. It didn't take long before he was pulled at an arm's length to her.

SNAP!

The rope broke.

Hinata didn't retie the rope, but Instead grabbed Sasuke's hands, and started pulling him with everything she got.

 **(Good Ending)**

Using everything she had she pulled Sasuke harder and harder, which dragged him closer and closer to her. To say the least Sasuke was surprised of Hinata's strength, by the stage he reached the edge of the Quicksand pit he lifted himself up with Hinata's help, and collapsed to the ground the same with Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun *Huh* I saved you." Hinata panted, regaining the air she lost.

"Thanks *Huh* Hinata-Chan." Sasuke panted, regaining the air he lost.

For a second there Hinata could tell Sasuke used the "-Chan" In her name. It didn't take long before Hinata found herself wrapped In Sasuke's arms.

"I was worried for a second that we wouldn't see each other again after this Incident." Sasuke Said.

"Me too." Hinata Said. For a second there Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arms and buried the back of her head Into Sasuke's chest. "I love you Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said.

"And I love you too Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said. As he and Hinata kissed.

(Epilogue)

After Sasuke, and Hinata returned to Konoha they received a scroll from Hiashi Hyuga, which came from his father a long time ago, referring to the Uchiha, and Hyuga, that died In a Quicksand pit long ago, confessing that they never died but faked their deaths In order to have Hinata's grandfather from being killed by the Uchiha Clan, and Hyuga Clan. Years later they married.

 **(Bad Ending)**

Hinata pulled as hard as she could with Sasuke, but no matter how many times she tried to pull Sasuke free he wouldn't budge, looking back at Sasuke, she could see he was sinking further and further through his neck, and that soon he would be consumed by the Quicksand. With nothing else to do she slid herself In the Quicksand, which made Sasuke's eyes grow In Shock by her action.

"Hinata-Chan, why did you do that?" Sasuke Asked, putting the "-Chan" at the end of her name.

"Because Sasuke-Kun. I love you." Hinata Said.

"And I love you too Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said, as their heads were consumed by the Quicksand. Before he and Hinata kissed.

(Epilogue)

Weeks after Sasuke, and Hinata disappeared, Tsunadae sent ANBU to look for them and found that they died In Quicksand, Just like the Uchiha, and Hyuga that died.

 **This may need a rewrite, hope you Enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review Thanks** **.**


End file.
